


Jacob's Bitch

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: GKM Prompt: Santana/anyone - noncon, beastiality, humiliation, blackmailSomeone that Santana has always enjoyed picking on (preference for Finn, Rachel, Sam, Jacob, Quinn, Will or Puck) finally has enough and decides to get payback.They tie her up to a bitching post (a bed or table or whatever is fine too), and first they fuck her (the girls can have girlpeens or use strap ons or get a guy to do it) and then they bring in their dog. At first he just licks the cum out of Santana's pussy from where she was fucked, and when she moans despite herself, the person has their dog fuck her.She screams and is pain at first, but once the dog starts to knot, even though it hurts, it also feels really good, and she comes. She's totally ashamed, and the person loves it. They decide to keep going, either bringing in another dog or inviting more people over to watch or fuck her.The person films it all and uses it as blackmail to get Santana to be nicer to them/everyone, or so she'll continue to sleep with them.





	Jacob's Bitch

It began with an accident, really!

Jacob had been listening to Santana Lopez, the smoking hot cheerleader, berate him for being a pervert. So what if he was trying to film her in the shower? Half of the guys at school had fucked her, so why should she care if he took a little peak. He had been cringing as usual...until she said she was going to tell coach Sylvester.

The woman was terrifying and she had it out for him!

Before he even knew what was happening, he shoved the girl and her head cracked against the locked. She was out cold before she hit the ground...out cold and her towel had slipped off….

Standing over Santana’s prone, naked body, Jacob felt his heart pound and his cock throb. “Not so tough now, are you, Bitch!” He demanded, years of frustration at the constant stream of derision and humiliation she had subjected him to reaching the boiling point.

He had just wanted to look at her cunt...but now he was determined to do more!

* * *

Jacob finally got to see in person that chloroform worked really well. He’d managed to get her into his car before she stirred in the back seat. He’d slapped a chloroform soaked rag over her face and watched her pass out again.

He’d never used it before, hadn’t really intended to...he just liked to keep it in his pocket and tell himself that he could use it if he got Rachel alone…

It was just a fantasy, he told himself. Everyone had a kink or two.

He had a very active fantasy life!

Which was also why he had a bitching post in his back yard. He’d built it himself, in a small clearing, surrounded by trees, away from prying eyes. His parents had built their home far ways from neighbors, so he didn’t have to worry about screaming…

Looking at Santana, bound to the post, Jacob palmed his hard dick. She was naked, abs and shoulders supported, ass and cunt exposed, open legs bound to upright struts and arms tied to her sides. Her heavy, fake tits hung free and her head slumped forward, hair pulled back into a signature Cheerio ponytail. He hadn’t been able to resist.

He also hadn’t been able to resist sinking his cock into her warm, yielding pussy. “Oh wow!” He squealed, grabbing her hips and hammering away.

Santana woke a few seconds later. “Huh...my head...WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Jacob grabbed her ponytail. “Shut up, Bitch!”

“Nah...you piece of shit! What do you think you’re doing? You’re dead, puta! Fuck you, your cell mate is gonna ruin your culo!”

“I’m gonna ruin yours first!” He shouted, yanking out of her cunt and ramming his cock back into her dry, tight asshole. That made Santana shriek, trying to thrash and get away, but the post was well built.

Laughing, Jacob roughly fucked the Cheerleader’s perfect ass until he felt the familiar signs of an approaching orgasm. He pulled out just in time to dump his load in her cunt, smacking her ass as he did.

“Yeah, Thales my cum, Slut!” He enthused, making sure he was totally finished before pulling out. He watched in fascination as his cum began to ooze out of her, a lewd grin on his face. “Goliath! Here, Boy!”

Jacob’s giant English Mastiff came lumbering through the trees and Jacob patted his head, gripping his collar and leading him over to Santana, who was still cursing. “Clean up my bitch!”

At first, she dog simply snuffled at Santana’s legs, but then he got the scent of her freshly used holes and attacked, slobbering all over as he lapped at her pussy, licking into her.

All the while, Santana continued to scream, but not the occasional gasp cut her off.

Then Jacob heard her moan as G sloppily licked from her clit to her asshole.

“Really? I knew you were the school bicycle, but you’re getting off on being licked by a dog!” He crowed. “Guess you reall embrace being a bitch!”

“Fuck you, you tiny dicked worm! I barely even felt that pencil dick in my pussy!” She snarled and Jacob slapped her ass again.

That startled Goliath, who reared up, planting his paws on the post beside Santana, looking around. Jacob smiled when he saw his dog’s large, red cock was hard and he grimaced as he gripped it, rubbing the tip against Santana’s soggy hole..

“Maybe you’ll feel this then!” He snarled as Goliath realized what was happening and began to thrust frantically, sinking into her on the third try.

Santana howled and yelled, finally seeming to realize she wasn’t in charge here. “Fuck, please, make him stop!”

“Are you regretting being such a bitch, Santana?” Jacob asked, picking up one of the cameras and aiming it at her, zooming in on her tear streaked face. “Is his cock big enough for you to feel in that stretched out mess of a twat?”

Tears were running down Santana’s face, spoiling her make up, but as Goliath continued to savagely fuck her, she couldn’t keep from gasping and moaning. “Jacob, please,” she begged, eyes bulging out as the dog gave a mighty shove. “Oh, fuck! What?”

“He’s knotting you, Bitch!” Jacob laughed, watching G hump her, making her tits jiggle.

“Hurts….” Santana moaned, but he could see the moment when her expession morphed, still pained and humiliated, but clearly showing pleasure. “Stop...please!”

Jacob snorted, sending off texts, inviting some of his fellow social rejects over. Surely they had some anger to take out on one of their chief tormentors. “Why would I stop him? This is all you’re good for, Slut.”

Moments later, Santana cried out, body twitching as she came. It was too much for Jacob and he blew a second load on her face.

He didn’t think he’d ever seen anything as satisfying as Santana’s defeated face covered in his cum.

* * *

A few hours later, Jacob revised his opinion. 2 dozen boys from the chess club, the AV club, the science club, sci-fi club, anime club, model UN and Marching band had come over. Those with big dogs brough them along. Every one of them took the chance to fuck their tormented.

Santana was still strapped to the bitching post. Her tears had long since dried up, eyes unfocused after countless orgasms, drool and cum dripping from her mouth. Her ravaged cunt and asshole hung open, swollen and red, frothy cum dripping from her.

Jacob made sure to get every moment of her degradation on fil. Every scream, every cock entering her, every orgasm on a huge doggy knot….

Holding up the camera in front of her, he let her watch as she was repeatedly savaged, her hips rocking as she moaned, a broken, fucked dumb bitch. “I own you now,” Jacob told her. “Unless you want the whole world to see what kind of a dirty bitch you really are.”

* * *

The nerd population at McKinley greatly appreciated the new, far less mean Santana...and the boys enjoyed fucking jacob’s bitch whenever they felt the need…..

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Memem Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
